Balers are used for many different crops. Most balers are used to bale hay. Hay is usually classified as any type of grass or legume, such as alfalfa, that is fed to livestock such as cows and horses.
Balers also bale straw, which is the part of the plant above ground that is left after grain such as wheat, oats barley or the like are harvested, for example with a combine harvester. A primary use for straw is for bedding for animals. Straw is also commonly used as mulch for gardens or the like.
A third category of crop material which is baled using a baler is a stiff stalk crop, such as corn stalks, which are typically baled after the corn is removed from the stalk, such as with a combine harvester which saves only the corn kernels or with a corn picker, which saves only the corn while it is still on a cob. It is this third category of crop material which is the most problematic to bale, primarily because of the stiff long pieces of plant stalk. Corn stalks are commonly used as feed for animals, such as cattle, or as a raw material for making a bio-fuel, such as ethanol.
When baling corn stalks, the flow of material is not always a steady flow. Because the corn stalks do not fold together like hay and straw material, sometimes the corn stalks do not flow easily into the baler pickup. This causes the cornstalks to pile up in front of the pickup as the baler is towed through a field, causing a large pile of corn stalks to be pushed along in front of the baler pickup instead of evenly entering the baler. This requires the operator to stop the baler, reorganize the pile of cornstalks in front of the pickup of the baler and resume the baling operation. This problem can occur numerous times during the process of baling a field of cornstalks.
Another problem with baling corn stalks is that the stiff stalks cause inordinate wear on individual components of the baler, especially on the pickup section of a baler as compared to using the baler for baling hay or straw. Consequently those parts need to be replaced more often when baling corn stalks and the baler itself may need to be replaced sooner than if the baler is used to bale only hay or straw.
Accordingly, there is a need for a baler apparatus that overcomes the aforementioned problems with baling crops having a stiff stalk, such as corn stalks.